Precision landing of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) for operation and maintenance in a known location may be a challenging task. Many of these UAV are smaller in size and weight as compared to corresponding manned vehicles. Small and lightweight UAV present various challenges in control and operation, depending on environmental conditions. Furthermore, many operations performed on the UAV after landing require substantial human interaction. For example, an operator may be required to physically connect cables to an UAV to charge a battery of the UAV or to transfer of data between the UAV and a computer system.